One
by DeadKenny
Summary: Stan recalls the night he and Kyle first became a couple. Songfic, rated PG13 for mild drunkenness, IMPLIED sex, and mild language. Please R and R, and Flames are welcome. StanKyle. CHAPTER 5 UP.
1. Someone To Die For

One

by DeadKenny )

WARNING: Mild Slash. Drunkenness. Rated PG-13. This songfic is plotless, and rather short. Slash if you want, but PLEASE leave reviews. Especially if you want me to continue.

DISLCIMAER: Stan and Kyle belong to Trey and Matt and Comedy Central. "Someone To Die For" is the property of Jimmy Gnecco, Brian May, and Sony Records.

They just lie on the bed, both dressed, holding the other in his arms, ravishing the warm feeling that this embrace orchestrated. The comfort that they found in each other. They were in their own little world, the only two people who existed. There was no one else. Just the two of them, and they loved it that way.

Despite their friends who might (would) have had a negative opinion of their relationship, neither the cobalt-haired boy or his Jewish friend cared in the slightest.

_Before you landed  
I had a will but didn't know what it could do  
You were abandoned  
And still you're handing out what you don't wanna lose  
You make me drop things  
Like all the plans I had for a life without you_

They'd been together for almost a month now. Stan had gone to a party at Kyle's house, a celebration of their High School graduation, and the two had begun drinking. Heavily.

Then they had started discussing their problems with women, old memories from childhood, particularly Stan's reactions to Wendy, and Kyle's attitude towards Bebe. They'd also discussed Rebecca, and Stan, very much drunk, had made the comment about why he couldn't figure out how a girl could treat Kyle like that when he was such a good-looking guy and great catch.

_Someone to die for  
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark  
Someone to die for  
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night  
Someone like you_

Next thing Stan knew, he had awoken on his back on the floor hours later, a slight hangover forming, while the house was mostly cleared out, and a empty can of beer in his hand. But that wasn't the most important thing.

He had looked down to his left, feeling something pressed against his side, and he had flinched in surprise, involuntarily, when he had discovered that Kyle had curled up to him, and had his arm wrapped around Stan's waist. The expression on his friend's face had been so... cute. Kyle really was very sexy, the boy had thought. And he had placed a small kiss on Kyle's forehead before Stan realized what he had been doing. Reality had still been settling back in, and the youth had reacted by instinct.

_I'm drunk when sober  
The room is spinning  
You are what I hold on to  
You're taking over  
I find that giving in is the best I can do_

_Someone to die for  
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark  
Someone to die for  
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night  
Someone like you_

Kyle had awakened then, almost like someone out of a fairy tale, and blinked several times, before his beautiful Green eyes had shifted upwards to focus on Stan's brown ones, neither word saying a word. Both suddenly aware of the bond between them, and just as knowing of the other's feelings. Kyle had then reached his left hand upwards, pushing away the cap that covered his best friend's dark hair, and smiled. Stan had grinned back. They both knew, right then, that it was love they were feeling towards the other.

_Someone to die for  
Someone to die for  
Someone to die  
Someone  
Someone  
Someone  
Someone to die for  
Someone to fall into when the world goes dark  
Someone to die for  
Someone to tear a hole in this endless night  
  
_

Beneath the glow of the sun peeking through the large window nearby, Stan only smiled warmly as Kyle snored softly, the Jewish Boy's chest rising and sinking with each breath he took.

_Someone_

Stan knew that they would be together forever.

"We are One," Stan thought, mere seconds before falling asleep.

_Someone like you._

**FLAME ME IF YOU WANT TO. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND EXPECTED AND THEY WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK, MAYE I'LL ADD ON TO THIS FIC. BUT ONLY IF PEOPLE LEAVE COMMENTS. UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAVE FUN!**

** AND I WILL BE UPDATING MY "SP: MOVIE PARODIES" FIC AS SOON AS I CAN. SORRY FOR THE HOLDUP.**


	2. Tear Away

One

By Dead Kenny )****

CHAPTER 2

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS.

Darla - I'm glad you enjoyed the fic. It was my intention to make it simple and sweet. Your review came up twice for some reason, though. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the feedback and it probably wasn't your fault (I've had computer problems that caused that with me before) but I just thought I'd bring it to your attention, if you didn't already know.

Fuzzy21 - Here's more mild Stan/Kyle action. Also some angst. I hope you enjoy it.

SP Princess - Thanks for the kind comment, and let me tell you that I have every intention of keeping this going as long as people keep reviewing it.

Aimee - Grins Fangirls. Heh. Here ya go. Enjoy.

Dreamcatcher-022 - Sorry that you didn't get more enjoyment out of it, but at least you still liked it. And you're right, it was kinda pointless… that was the point. Maybe you'll like this chapter better.

Leela's Tears - LOL. I felt all warm and cozy writing it. Ha ha ha.

DISCLAIMER: Stan and Kyle aren't mine. Neither is Kyle's Mom. The song is called "Tear Away" and it is the property of Drowning Pool as well as Wind-Up Records.

A/N: This chapter takes place Three weeks after the first one. It will have mild language, more mild slash, and some angst. It is from Stan's POV. It has a (at least, I think it does) little more of a plot, and is a nice setup for the next chapter.

BUT ONLY IF PEOPLE KEEP REVIEWING THIS!!

Ahem On with the update!

Life sucks.

It wasn't fair, breaking up like that. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. It should have never even happened this way. But it did.

I'm tearing away.  
Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay.  
You run away.  
Faster and faster you can't seem to get away.  
Break.  
Hope there's a reason.

That mom of his. I don't agree with Cartman, I don't always think that she's a bitch, but right now, I hate her. I hate her like I've never hated anything in my life. If she hadn't looked out the porch window and seen that brief little kiss Kyle gave me the other night before I went home…

She freaked out. And that had upset Kyle.

It had unnerved him enough to promptly end our relationship.

For questions unanswered I just don't see everything.  
Yes I'm inside you.  
Tell me how does it feel to feel like shit.  
Just like I do.  
I don't care about anyone else but me.  
I don't care about anyone.

I had stared at him, asking why, and Kyle had told me. His mom had literally jumped down his throat about what she had seen on the porch.

I pleaded, in a shaken, emotion-filled, voice, with Kyle not to end it. That we could talk to her. That we could convince her how much in love we were.

Do I really want this?  
Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go.  
Can you believe it.  
Everything happens for reasons I just don't know.  
I don't care about anyone else but me.  
I don't care about anyone.  
I don't care about anyone else but me.  
I don't care about anyone or anything but me.  
Damn I love me.

But Kyle, obviously trying to fight away his tears, had only answered that he couldn't face her. That it would do no good. Then he had turned away without hesitation and left, leaving me standing there on the sidewalk. Leaving me to weep in misery.

Kyle had cried too.

I know he did.

I don't care about anyone else but me.  
I don't care about anyone.  
I don't care about anyone else but me.  
I don't care about anyone or anything.

I don't care about anyone else but me.

I sigh as I look out the window at the distant mountain peaks, which seem to be made out of gold, the splash of the suns' descending rays illuminating it, drenching it in beautiful shades of yellow and orange. Normally, I'd be astounded by it, but right now I just didn't care.

Turning away from my window, I flop down onto my back on the bed, ignoring the protesting hinges beneath me, and stared at the ceiling, thoughts of eternal loneliness and self-obsessed misery plaguing me. Haunting my thoughts.

Alone in my room, memories of all the happy times Kyle and I had had since we had met for the very first time, up to our union, and then after that, our breakup, I just face the wall.

I don't move for the next two hours. I just lay there and cry.

I don't care about anyone.

Sorry to leave it at that, but I will continue the story AS LONG AS PEOPLE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING IT!! No point in updating it if there's no feedback, so get hopping, my faithful readers.

I look forward to the feedback, and, like I already said, FLAMES ARE WELCOME.


	3. Inside Us All

**One**

**by DeadKenny )**

**Chapter 3**

**WOW. I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MORE FEEDBACK THAN BEFORE. SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Aimee **- Thanks for leaving feedback again. I'm glad you love the fic so much, and I don't know whether they will break up for good, cause I have two different ideas as to how it will end. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and if you do, don't be afraid to say so.

**Leela's Tears - **LOL. Don't worry about it. I don't always log in myself. This chapter will be slightly longer, and I hope you enjoy it. Kyle MAY stand up to her, but of course you'll have to read it to find out for sure.

**PoisonCherry69** - Here ya go.

**RavenGhost** - No, I don't think they can. There must be some kind of chemical imbalance or something that prevents them from accepting it. Who's 'she' though? is a guy

**Catrina** - Welcome to the fandom, newbie. And I'm glad you liked my fic. Keep reading this chapter to find out whether he'll stand up to her or not.

**A/N: The last chapter was from Stan's POV. This time, it's Kyle's.**

DISCLAIMER: The usual. Only the idea is mine. The song is "Inside Us All" by Creed.

I sigh in defeat, feeling overwhelmed with sadness. I cannot believe that I'd done that.

I'm mentally kicking myself right now.

What had I been _thinking_?!

Just because Mom didn't approve of gays, I allowed her to enforce her closed-minded views upon me. Had let her end the one relationship I'd had that had actually made me happy. I had broken Stan's heart. Just so she'd be happy.

_When I'm all alone_

_and no one else is there._

_Waiting by the phone_

_to remind me_

_I'm still here._

The look on my former lover's face had been enough to nearly break my heart. It had taken all of my resolve to not break down in tears right then and there. He had looked so hurt, so sad, that all I had really wanted to do was to hold him, and comfort him. Tell Stan that I hadn't meant it. But I had to force myslf not to. When we had first gotten together, we'd made a pact to face whatever problems that would come our way... together.

Why hadn't I followed it?

Why had I bailed? Why had I ran at the first sign of trouble?

I guess I'm just a coward.

_When Shadows paint the scenes._

_Where spotlights used to fall._

_And I'm left wondering,_

_Is it really worth it all?_

I can hear her downstairs, humming as she prepared dinner. Probably something Kosher. Uusually I'd be pouring into it.

But for obvious reasons, I just wasn't very hungry.

I sigh, trying to ignore the knots tightening in my stomach.

"Stan..."

_There's a peace inside us all._

_Let it be your friend._

_It will help you carry on in the end._

I wish he was here right now. Long for him to hold me, and just whisper sweet sayings into my ear.

"I should never have ended it.... never should've given her the satisfaction..."

We'd made a pact.

The knots became tighter.

_There's a peace inside us all._

_Life can hold you down_

_when you're not looking up._

_Can't you hear the sound?_

'Stan... I love you..." I could hear it all right now. What we had said to each other that first night, after we had sobered up.

'I love you too... I always have, always will..." and I nearly whimper. What had I done?

Tighter.

I can't take any more tightening.

_Hearts beating out loud._

_Although the names change,_

_inside we're all the same._

_Who says we can't tear down these walls?_

I can't take it anymore. The pain and loneliness is too great. My desire is too great.

I needed to see Stan.

Right now.

I reach for my green hat and my jacket, slamming the bedoom door behind me as I left.

:"Kyle, bubbalah, where are you going? Dinner's almost ready."

I look at her, all my old childhood fears coming back to me.

But only for one second.

I'm not going to let her run me or my life any longer.

"I'm going to Stan's."

Her face twisted. "I thought I told you that I didn't want you around him again."

I glare back at her, and then, as I leave the house, I say to her the one thing I had always been afraid to say, but was no longer.

"Screw you."

_To show the scars we're covering_

_There's a peace._

_There's a peace inside us all._

_Let it be._

_Oh, can't it be your friend?_

**JUST LIKE BEFORE, ONLY BY GETTING REVIEWS WILL I MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER. FLAMES ARE STILL WELCOME.**


	4. Reunions

**ONE, CHAPTER 4**

**By DeadKenny **

**A/N: No song this time. Just pure fluff. The only thing is that this chapter is really short. Possibly the shortest one yet.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**SP Princess **– Yes, they DO suck ass, don't they?! LOL.

**Aimee** – I'm glad you loved chapter 3 so much, and sorry it took so long for chapter 4, but I'm looking for jobs, and, well, it can be time consuming. Not to mention that I only spend about an hour a day online lately.

**Dreamcatcher-022** – You've got it, my friend.

**Diala** – Don't feel too bad about it. You're not the only one who does.

**Patt **– Well, I'm glad to see that you're not of those "Oh my gawd! Slash is SICK!!" kind of people. :). I hope you like this new chapter just as much.

Pain. Sadness. Loneliness.

All of these ate away at his soul, but what to do about it? The only purpose he'd had in his life had left him, and there was nothing else. No joy left. This... gun... was all he had. Escape was all he had left.

Stan let a depressed sigh escape his lips as he sat on his bed, staring down at the Smith and Wesson he held in his hands, the barrel of the thing pointed at the ground. It would be so easy now. Just lift, place, and fire. Badda bing badda boom. No pain.

But no Stan, either.

And the cobalt-haired boy definitely wasn't ready for that.

"Kyle..."

His cheeks were red with perspiration as he madly ran, ignoring the stares and strange looks cast to him by random citizens. They did not matter. None of them did. There was only one person that Kyle cared about. One bright star among the darkening clouds that was the life of Kyle Broflovski.

And then his mother had taken that away. But he was going to get it back.

No matter what.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

Stan, his eyes wet from the tears, was jerked out of his sobbing when the doorbell rang. Huh? Who the hell was visiting him right now? Cartman was off doing something with his mother, and Kenny was in temporary dead mode right now. So who was at the door?

Unless...

He rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over the hallway rug as soon as he had descended, and threw the door open wildly, all crushing sadness and thoughts of suicide vanishing in an instant, replaced by jubilation, when he saw the redhead boy standing there, smiling.

Stan wanted to express his love for Kyle, to explain how he was feeling, but he couldn't force the words out. But at this point, it no longer mattered, because Kyle was looking into his eyes, those beautiful pupils of Stan's that he had always found irresistible, and now the Jewish boy was taking his friend into his arms, kissing him passionately, gently pushing his tongue against Stan's lips as he did so. Stan allowed access, moaning in the back of his throat, as their tongues wrestled.

They held like that for five minutes, then they broke away, and Kyle was smiling, a light shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Stan. I shouldn't have listened to my mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kyle."

A few minutes later, in the upstairs bedroom of an otherwise empty house, Stan found the perfect way to fully express his love for his best friend.

**The End? Maybe...**


	5. Nothing Else Matters

ONE, CHAPTER 5 By Deadkenny

After some trepidation, I've decided to continue this fic due to fan requests and so, here you go. Yes, I KNOW I said I would never post at again, but I've decided to bend that long enough to finish this fic for you guys. Mainly cause I don't want to be one of those authors who starts a story and never finishes it. So enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Stan/Kyle do not belong to me, as much as I might wish they did. They are the property of Comedy Central. "Nothing Else Matters" was the work of Metallica and, as such, is theirs. I only own this fic and nothing more.

WARNING: I have edited the graphic stuff out. You can find the uncut R-rated version at http/adultfan. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.

The Jewish youth moaned passionately. It had been so easy to tell Stan's parents about their formerly-secret relationship. Much easier then either of them had thought.

"That's nice, Stanley."

"Just don't do anything without protection, Stan."

Even Kyle's parents no longer had had any objections, after the long and drawn-out discussion/argument the boys had with them, especially with Kyle's mother. But, eventually, over time, she had revoked her "stay away from Stan" shit, and now, she longer cared that her son was involved with another boy.

Cause, after all, she still had ONE straight son to give her grandbabies.

"Oh, Stan… God…"

_So close no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trust in who we are _

_And nothing else matters._

_Never opened myself this way _

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say _

_And nothing else matters_

"Nothing else matters," Kyle moaned beneath his breath, but Stan still heard it, and paused, listing his face to look at Kyle curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing…!"

Stan was a GOD.

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_And nothing else matters_

It was a good thing Stan's parents were out of town on business for the whole weekend.

They were completely alone.

And right now they were both happy about that.

_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know _

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trust in who we are _

_And nothing else matters_

They were getting closer in their relationship now.

_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know _

_But I know_

_I Never opened myself this way _

_Life is ours, we live it our way _

_All these words I don't just say _

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you _

_Every day for us something new _

_Open mind for a different view _

_And nothing else matters_

Kyle rolled onto his right side, facing Stan, wrapping one arm around his waist, and one leg over Stan's.

"I love you."

_Never cared for what they say _

_Never cared for games they play _

_Never cared for what they do _

_Never cared for what they know _

_And I know_

"I love you too, Kyle."

They kissed quickly, and Kyle snuggled up to Stan for an afternoon nap, both of them falling asleep in the glare of the warm sun.

_So close no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

_Forever trust in who we are _

_No, nothing else matters_

Please review. Reviews are great.

Next Chapter coming soon.

DeadKenny 


End file.
